hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Masadora
|name = Masadora |kana = マサドラ |romaji = Masadora |located in = Greed Island |controlled by = G.I. Game Masters |inhabitants = * NPCs ** Trade Shop NPC ** Spell Card Shop NPC * G.I. Players |manga debut = Chapter 128 (Mentioned) Chapter 140 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 79 (1999) Episode 63 (2011)}} Masadora (マサドラ, Masadora), known as the "Magic City", is a city on Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 132 Overview The city has a fantasy-themed appearance. The spell cards are only sold here.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 140 With 10,000 , one can buy 3 random spell cards in the spell card shop. Many players who have given up on the game come to this city to look for a "Leave" card to get out of the island. Taking advantage of that, Gon, Killua, and Biscuit are able to exchange some of their "Leave" cards for some specified slot cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 Plot Greed Island arc A Greed Island player named Latarza ambushes Gon and Killua, immediately after they enter the game and after using a "Trace" card on Killua, he uses a "Return" card to teleport back to Masadora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Senior Nickes' Alliance member Jispa briefly mentions Masadora in an explanation to ten newly recruited alliance members of what their task as new recruits will be. Motaricke, a player, conspired to steal Killua's newly acquired "Sword of Truth" card by using his rare "Thief" card that he obtained in one of the five-card packs he purchased from Masadora's card shop by waiting in line there all night. His plan fails and as does a couple of others that try, but after a mob confronts Gon and Killua with the intent on stealing the "Sword of Truth" their card is stolen. This incident makes Gon and Killua decide to head to Masadora to purchase some spell cards to defend themselves from future theft card.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 133 Before they head to Masadora, Gon suggests they buy food and water, however, Killua believes they should buy a map first. The boys purchase a empty map and pay a Trade Shop NPC 3,000 for the location of Masadora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 So the boys trek north through a forest to head to Masadora, while being followed by Biscuit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 135 Meanwhile, Phantom Troupe members Feitan and Phinks plan to split up and regroup in a contest to see who can kill the most players within a week. Sometime after defeating the wanted Blacklist Hunter Binolt in the Greed Island Badlands, the boys with their Nen teacher Biscuit decide to finally head to Masadora. At that destination, Biscuit purchases mining equipment from a department store and they head back to the badlands for more training. They complete their training and manage to reach Masadora again but they return to the badlands for more training.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141 On December 31st, Killua decides to leave Greed Island to retake the Hunter Exam, so Gon's team returns to Masadora at one of the shops there and purchase information on how to leave the island for 3,000 .Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 To confirm whether or not the members of Nickes' alliance died due to the Bomber, Gon and Biscuit head to Masadora and there they are able to purchase an abundance of spell cards from the card shop.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 With Killua in their party again, the group return to Masadora to purchase more spell cards after culminating restricted slot cards and trade with three players there for more rare cards. The Bombers use a "Return" card to Masadora after they ambush Tsezguerra's team by using a Tax Collector's Gaunlet to steal their cards during a trade. At their destination, they gloat about their successful ambush and how to proceed with accumulating more cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 At Masadora, Team Tsezguerra briefly discusses the two remaining cards they need to beat the game and how they'll get them. Later they confront the BombersHunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 then each of them used a "Levy" card to steal from the Bombers and then Tsezguerra uses an "Accompany" card to reach Masadora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 To aggregate as many spell cards necessary to pursue Tsezguerra, the Bombers stand in front of the Spell Card shop in Masadora and steal spell cards from Greed Island Players. The players that have not made contact with Tsezguerra have a bomb attached to them and are forced to purchase spell cards while the others that have made contact with their target are killed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 The Bomber Genthru chases after Tsezguerra with the two fake Sub and Bara, while the real ones stand watch outside the card shop in Masadora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 With Tsezguerra out of the picture, the Bombers plan their next move against Gon's team in a forest near Masadora.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 Translations around the World References es:Masadora fr:Masadora pt:Masadora ru:Масадора Category:Locations Category:Greed Island Locations